Who do you Love More?
by Bulla-chan
Summary: TPTrunks meets an old friend that he hasn't seen in 10 years and starts to hang out with her more. When Pan thinks thier getting too close, will she try to ruin the relationship? UPDATE 5.6.07
1. Sandra

Who do You Love More?

Note: This story is kind of the beginning of GT except its just when Trunks meets an old friend that he hasn't seen in 10 years

2nd Note: Sandra. Sandra is best friends with Trunks and Goten. She's been with them since they were little until the last episode of DBZ, when here and her mom Tiffany had to go to Mexico to meet here family. (Yeah, she's half Mexican because her mom is fully Mexican and her dad was Future Trunks ) Anyway, she has gold blond hair up to the first half of her spine, the end of her hair is tied with a bow…hmm…she used to be a tomboy but now she turned girly…and it's hard to describe her clothes. Her personality is fun, happy and caring. In the GT saga she is 27 and a half. She's half sayiin and half android (long story) She's rich and has 2 brothers that her mom abopted that are twins and one 13 year old sister named Amy who has a crush on Goten. She has a loud mouth best friend named Alexa. Alexa likes to spread gossip…and stuff… Sandra lives in a mansion…

A/N: This is my FIRST Trunks and Pan story. Although I don't think they go together…I still did it..PRAISE ME! HAVE YOU THE BRAIN WORMS! –Invader Zim I don't own DBZ/GT. (GT saga by the way)

It all started at the West City National park, Trunks was playing with pan, pushing her on the swing and both of them smiling and laughing.

"Trunks, push HIGHER!" Pan smiled as she swooped through the air.

"Heh, I wouldn't want you to fall off Pan" Trunks smiled as he stopped the swing.

"What was that for?" Pan asked.

"…Uh…well…it's 3:00 in the afternoon, we should be getting home…" Trunks said.

"No! 2 more hours! Please?" Pan begged.

"I can't…I have work…remember?" Trunks asked as he picked pan up and carried her out of the park.

"Aww man!" Pan said.

"Yeah…" Trunks said as he rolled his eyes.

In Mexico…

" By grandma! Bye granpa! Come and visit us sooooon!" Sandra said as she waved back.

" Sandra…" Her grandpa started.

"Si? What is it grandpa?" Sandra asked.

"You're…growing up real fast…and we know your body is going through changes so…be careful…don't let your hormones take over and—

"Yeah grandpa! I know!" Sandra said as she rolled her eyes.

"Okay! Bye mom, bye dad!" Tiffany (Sandra's mom) yelled.

Sandra and her mom left for the airport to go to West City…their "home"

At Trunks' work…

"Ahhh…7:00! Work….is…over!" Trunks stretched.

Trunks head to his house and ran up to his room, where he got a call from Tiffany

Trunks picked up the phone. "Uhhh…hello?" Trunks answered.

"Huh? Hello? Trunks? Is that you?" Tiffany asked.

Trunks made a serious look. "Give me your name, and I'll give you mine!"

"…DON'T YOU YELL AT ME LIKE THAT MISTER!" Tiffany yelled.

"Uh…sorry…but who are you?" Trunks asked.

_Wow…he sounds just like MY Trunks…he must have grown a lot since then…_ Tiffany thought. Then she started again. "Trunks, it's me! Tiffany! Sandra's mom!"

"Huh? OHHH! The old bat's come back I see…" Trunks laughed.

"For you're info, I am a very young looking bat for my age!" Tiffany said. (It's true…still looks young)

"Its great to hear from you guys again! Where are you?" Trunks asked.

"We're at the Ginger Town airport! We need you to come pick us up! We forgot were west city is.

"Uh…Okay…I'll be there!" Trunks said as he hung up the phone.

"…Mom! Was that Trunks? Why didn't you let me talk to him!" Sandra asked.

"Relax. You can talk to him when he comes to the airport!" Tiffany smiled.

Trunks finally arrived at the airport.

"…Uh…where are they?" Trunks asked looking around.

Sandra stared at a tall, purple haired boy. "T-T-T-TRUNKS!" Sandra yelled as she ran up to hug him.

"Uhh…are you another one of my fan girls?" Trunks asked.

Sandra made a mad look and slapped him in the face.

"Ow!" Trunks yelled.

Everyone turned to look at Trunks and Sandra.

"What was that for?" Trunks asked.

"You idiot…it's ME! Sandra!"

"…." Trunks looked up and down at her. Then he stared for a second.

"…You've….grown…" Trunks blushed and smiled.

"Yeah, thanks! You have too!" Sandra smiled.

Trunks stared at her again and gave her a big hug. "It's so great to see you again! It's been kind of boring without you. Goten's too busy with his girlfriend to hang out with me and Pan so…yeah…"

"Wow…" Sandra said.

"C'mon, let's…go…" Trunks said looking around to the people starring.


	2. If SHE Wasn't Here

Chapter 2: If she wasn't Here

A/N: THANKYOU MY FANS! I will keep writing!

At CC…

Trunks, Pan and Sandra were sitting at the Living room table sipping tea…

"…Uh…so…how…long has it been?" Trunks asked scratching his head.

"…Uh…10 years I think…?" Sandra answered.

"Ahh…10 GOOD years…" Trunks said.

"Why? They're good cuz I wasn't there?" Sandra pouted as she crossed her arms.

"…Yeah…good for some of us!" Pan said.

"Huh! Pan—please! Uh…it's not like that…heh heh!" Trunks said.

Sandra smiled an said, "I know it wasn't! Hah! It stinks without me! I ain't a PARTAY without Sandra to get it started! Heheh!"

"…Oh brother…" Pan said as she rolled her eyes.

"Pan! Be quiet!" Trunks said.

"Uh! EXCUSE ME for ruining your cheesy conversation! JEEZ!" Pan yelled.

"…Pan, go in the kitchen…I wanna talk to you for a sec…" Trunks said.

Pan got up and left.

"…Did I…do something wrong…?" Sandra asked.

"…No! She gets like this sometimes If she doesn't…um…drink enough juice! Yeah juice!

"..Oh…" Sandra said. "..I hope I didn't do anything to ruin your friendship or anything…" Sandra said.

"OF COURSE YOU DID!" Pan yelled from inside the kitchen.

"Err…" Trunks walked in the kitchen. "…Now…what's the deal with the attitude Pan?"

"Well…FIRST what's the DEAL with Mrs. Legally BLONDE over there! HUH!" Pan asked. "She just came here and starts acting like she KNOWS you better than I do!"

"…Well Pan, I hate to break it to ya…but…she kind of does. We've been friends since we were little" Trunks said.

"SO? Well I'm your NEW friend, and she has NO right to try and take all that away—

Trunks put his hands over Pans mouth.

Pan blushed. _Trunks…what are you doing?_

"YOU IDIOT! What the heck are you talking about!" Trunks asked.

"…W-wh-WHAT! I—

"Look Pan, the only reason I'm ignoring you now is because I need a little more time to…you know, catch up on things with Sandra. I mean I haven't seen her in a while and I—

Pan stared at the floor. "You…like her don't you…?"

"N-n-NO! Of course not!" Trunks said.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! I see the way you look at her. When you talk to her…you don't even know what to say. You blush whenever you sit next to her. You never did that kind of stuff to me" Pan slightly laughed.

"…Uhh…yeah but that doesn't mean I LIKE her…I just—

"Yeah it does Trunks. I'm not stupid! You like her and I can tell she likes you too!" Pan said.

Trunks rubbed his chin and smiled. "Heh! You really think she likes me?"

"…You're unbelievable Trunks! MAYBE IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF SHE HAD JUST STAYED IN STUPID MEXICO!" Pan said as she shook her head and walked away.

"Wait Pan! I didn't mean it! Sandra means nothing to me!" Trunks said. "Awe man…."

Just then Sandra came through the kitchen door.

"…So…that girl Pan huh…she has a big mouth for such a little girl." Sandra said as she made a 'your about to cry' look.

"…Sandra?" Trunks said.

"I…heard you guys talking…and…now it's my turn to talk…" Sandra said.

"You heard?" Trunks asked. "How much of it did you—

"…Only the part where Pan was saying I should stay in Mexico and you saying I mean NOTHING to you…" Sandra said as she clenched her fist. (I think that's how you use the word "clench" I forget )

"You know I didn't mean that…right?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah right…I know you DID mean it…" Sandra said.

"What makes you think I do?" Trunks asked.

"The way you talk to me…how you always try to think of something to say…you sound like you don't want to be around me. And how your ALWAYS paying so much attention to PAM or whatever her name is!" Sandra said as a tear strolled down her cheek.

"But—

"And the way you always turn red when you sit near me…It's like your angry at me for being near you or something… I mean, what's up with THAT!" Sandra asked.

"Sandra, It's because I—

"You WHAT Trunks! Well! I wanna hear!" Sandra yelled.

"….Uh…It's hard to say.

"Then fine! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!" Sandra yelled again.

"But—"

"Maybe Jane was right! Maybe it would have been better if I had just stayed in MEXICO!" Sandra yelled as she raced out the kitchen. (Jane…what the hell? She can't get her name right)

"Sandra no! EeeeeEERAAGH!" Trunks said as he slammed the counter top.

Bulla came in just then…startled by the noise she quickly left.

"Dammit…why me?" Trunks asked.

Outside where Pan was walking home…

"What does she have that I DON'T! Should I…dye my hair blonde…?" Pan asked herself.

That's the end of chapter two I can not wait for your review! (That sounded dumb…)


	3. Engagement

Chapter 3: Engagement

A/N: Hey ya'll! Anyways, I'm glad you guys like my story…but just so you know I'll be putting more of my characters in it so…here's one…

Tammy: She pretty much acts like Vegeta but theirs not related. Her father is Radditz. Lets see here…she hates Goku because she thinks he's the one who killed Radditz (we all know it was Piccolo Goku just helped) She takes her anger out on Goten instead of taking it out on Goku because she knows she's not strong enough to fight him. She's related to the son family. She hates Vegeta too because she feels that she should have been there to save Radditz because they were friends. She takes her anger out on Trunks (the same reason for Goku) and now she REALLY wants to kill Trunks for reasons I haven't thought of yet . She has purple hair she wears the same close as Trunks in GT except instead of wearing a jacket and a long-sleeve shirt, she wears a black tank-top and a white wrist band. She's a punk-rocker (sorry if you don't know what that means) and a tomboy. She's VERY rude and she's a half sayiin cuz her moms a human. She turns SSJ. She's strong. Her moms a purple headed ditz. She lives in Capsule corp. I think you guys will like her…(unless you like Trunks cuz I LUV him!)

AT Capsule Corp…

Tammy walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She then noticed Trunks looking sad and leaning on the counter. Tammy, knowing that Trunks was depressed, moved in to make him even MORE depressed.

"…Well, well, well….hahaha! This is great! I WISH I could take a picture of this and put it on your site! This is too funny!" Tammy said as she smiled and pointed at Trunks.

"…Leave me alone…" Trunks said.

"WHAT did you say?" Tammy asked as she punched Trunks in the jaw.

"…Punch me all you want…I deserve to be beat up…" Trunks said as he wiped the blood dripping front his lip.

"…No…it's no fun when you WANT me to…" Tammy said as she folded her arms. "..So…what's eating you…?"

Trunks, still with a sad look, stared at Tammy.

"…Uh! Hey! It's not like I would CARE or anything! Because…I still hate you…" Tammy sweated.

"…Pan…Sandra…" Trunks started.

"Sandra? She's in Mexico isn't she?" Tammy asked.

"…She came back…" trunks said.

"Oh! And this helps me figure you out HOW?" Tammy asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Sandra…she's mad at me… she thinks I don't want to be her friend…and that I don't want to be around her…" Trunks explained.

"Ahhh…and Pan?' Tammy said.

"She think I don't want to be her friend either because I'm spending so much time with Sandra." Trunks said.

"Mmmhmmm…" Tammy said.

"I don't UNDERSTAND!" Trunks said as he bang the counter once again.

"…Yup…we have ONE word for stuff like this…"jealousy"" Tammy nodded.

"Jealous…y?" Trunks said.

"Yeah!" Tammy answered.

"Y-you think that they're fighting over me? Over…ME?" Trunks asked.

"I KNOW so! It's so obvious!" Tammy said.

"…So what should I do?" Trunks asked.

"…Well…it's obvious Sandra likes you…" Tammy started.

"Why do people keep saying that?" Trunks blushed.

" AHEM! Anyway, so you should take her out to dinner, and try to explain things ya know?" Tammy said.

"Okay…and what about Pan?" Trunks asked.

"…Pan will come to…take care of your girlfriend first." Tammy said.

"…She's not my girlfriend…" Trunks pouted.

"Yeah, whatever…" Tammy said.

Trunks stared at Tammy. "Tammy…thanks…" Trunks said.

"…Uh…HEY! I….uh…just want to see you mess up again so I can make fun of you!" Tammy said as he stepped away from Trunks who was about to hug her. "NOO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tammy said as she ran out the kitchen.

"Heh….that girl…" Trunks said as he went outside.

At Sandra's mansion…

"sigh Mom…I need a feet rub…can you call one of our masseuses?" Sandra asked.

"Aww…Sandra baby, you never wanted your foot rubbed before…what's wrong?" Tiffany asked as she sat near her on the couch .

"….It's Trunks…I think he hates me…" Sandra explained.

"Ahh…." Tiffany started.

"Yeah, and it's like he dosen't want to be around me…he makes me feel…feel…" Sandra started.

'Unwanted?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah mom, thanks" Sandra rolled her eyes.

"Listen, why don't you try talking to him again and see why he acts that way?" Tiffany asked.

"I should…do that?" Sandra asked.

"Wel, YEAH" Tiffany said. "I mean, I KNOW you like him."

"I-I Do NOT! He's just my friend!" Sandra blushed.

"You blushin' HAAAAARD!" Tiffany laughed.

"Mom! Stop! FINE! I'll go!" Sandra said as she got up and walked away.

"Good…maybe THIS time they'll FINALLY get together as me and her father planned…" Tiffany said.


	4. What about Pan?

Who do You Love More?

Chapter4: What about Pan?

At CC

Trunks took his brown jacket and walked outside Capsule corp,but before he stepped on the Welcome mat, he said, "Mom! I'll be back". Then he closed the door and flew off. To Sandra's house.

"Eh…how should I apologize? Hmm…" Trunks thought.

Trunks suddenly looked down and noticed he was above her house.

"Well, no time to think about it now Trunks…your there…" Trunks said as he landed at Sandra's door and knocked.

In the house…

"Okay, I'm going out mom! Hopefully I can get some answers…" Sandra said walking to her door.

The door that Trunks had been knocking on for 3 minutes finally opened. Trunks was surprised to see Sandra standing in front of him.

"Uh…Sandra? What are YOU doing here?" Trunks asked as he laughed and scratched his head.

"…Uh…HMPF! I LIVE here…unlike you, what do you want?" Sandra asked as she went back inside.

Trunks followed her in her house slamming the door behind him.

"I'm here to apologize…" trunks answered.

"Good, and you can start now…" Sandra folded her arms

"uh…okay…lets start with-" Trunks froze and noticed Tiffany standing behind the kitchen door listening to their conversation. "Umm…can we…go upstairs?" Trunks asked as he started to sweat.

Sandra blushed and unfolded her arms. "Uh…okay!" Sandra said as he grabbed Trunks' arm and ran upstairs.

"Rats!" Tiffany said.

In Sandras room…

"So, can you explain now?" Sandra asked.

"Its because Pan…well..i don't know how, but she got the craziest idea that I like you..hah! Don't know where she got that." Trunks started.

"…You…like ME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sandra laughed.

"yeah…so Tammy thinks that she's jealous of you…" Trunks said

Sandra stood up and flipped her golden hair.

"Who WOULDN'T be?" Sandra asked. "After all, I DO have beauty, talent, and shape…" Sandra smiled.

"Yeah…" Trunks said as he stared at Sandra in pleasure.

"Huh? What ARE you looking at?" Sandra asked.

"…Uh-NOTHING! I was just staring at…uhh…" Trunks thought for a second on what he should say.

"Who cares…" Sandra started as she went to sit down next to Trunks on the bed. "A long as ya told me…then I'm okay!"

"Really? So…what do you think of…me?" Trunks asked.

"Of…you? Well you've certainly GROWN…uhh…you look cute…" Sandra smiled.

"So, do you like me?" Trunks asked.

"Huh! Umm…no…of course not! I-

"…Yes you do…" Trunks said as he scooted over near Sandra.

"…Uh…what are you doing…?" Sandra asked as she scooted away from Trunks.

Sandra scooted so far back that she fell off the bed.

"Ow!" She said as she rubbed her bottom.

"…Sandra…why are you trailing away from me?" Trunks asked as he scooted to the part of the bed that Sandra fell off.

Trunks jumped off the bed and picked up Sandra.

"T-T-Trunks…what are you doing?" Sandra asked as she kicked her legs in her arms.

"…What I know you WANT me too…"

"…WHAT!" Sandra yelled as she was dumped on her fury pink bed.

"Sandra…I know this may seen weird but, can I kiss you?" Trunks asked.

"…"

"I know this may sound kind of awkward, but I REALLY feel like doing it…" Trunks said as he fidgeted with his fingers.

"…Uh…o-okay…" Sandra said with a confused look.

"Great. But can you lie down, and close your eyes?" Trunks asked.

"WHAT! W-wh-why do I need to do that I-

"Eh…please?" Trunks asked.

"Okay…" Sandra said as she got up and did what Trunks demanded.

Trunks climbed on top of Sandra and slid his hands through her hair. Then he smiled. He could tell Sandra was blushing, although he couldn't see the red in her cheeks.

"Okay…" Trunks said as he drew his lips toward Sandra's.

While that was going on, Tiffany sneaked upstairs to Sandra's room and looked tried to listen to what was going on through the craks of the closed door. She could hear moaning and then she thought _Maybe this actually might…work out…_

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Tiffany smiled as she laughed her way back downstairs.

In Sandras room…

"Trunks…what about Pan?" Sandra asked struggling to get Sandra's hand off her chest.

"What about her?" Trunks asked putting his hands on Sanda's bottom.

…End of chapter…don't worry Pan's in the next one…


	5. Mommy's Desicion

**Who Do You Love More**

Chapter 5: Mommy's Desicion

**WANRNING**: **In further chapters of this story, it might get into Rated R things. (sex etc.) If it does NOT sound that serious, I will leave the rating the way it is now.**

**A/N: I DON'T own Dragonball GT! YAY! I SAID IT! ' (and please excuse my spelling. I wasn't using MW, so I don't know if I spelled anything correctly. Thankyou!)**

A few hours later in the Rodrigez resedence

"Trunks, wait...stop..." Sandra said whiping the sweat off her forehead.

"What? All you've done so far is force my body off yours." Trunks said as he got up from the bed.

"...Well..." Sandra got up from the bed and sighed. She moved her hair out of her face so that she could see the expression on Trunks'. He looked a bit angry. "I can't. I don't want to rush myself into...you know..."

"Yeah. I understand. I mean, this IS the first time in years that we're meeting eachother. Why start now. I mean, we're not even in a relationship yet." Trunks said as he walked towards the bedroom door.

"You're leaving?" Sandra asked as she place a hand on her left shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm done here. All I really wanted to do was apologize. And I have." Trunks finally walked out of Sandra's room.

"..." Speechless, Sandra laid back down on her now messy bed. "Oh well."

Just then, Trunks came rushing back in her room. "I forgot something!" He said. then he laid a kiss on Sandra's cheek.

"W-whaa...what...?" Sandra studered.

"Couldn't leave you without one, now could I." Trunks smiled.

"..."

"Heh. Yeeah, well...I'm just going to go." Trunks opened Sandra's door and ran back downstairs.

Sandra rubbed her kissed cheek and blushed.

---------------------------------------------------

Back at Pan's home...

Pan sighed and took her bandana off. "What a week! I'm so pissed. I'm so..."

Pan looked at the picture that was placed on her mirror drawer. The picture had her Trunks and Goten on it."Trunks...what happened...? Why can't you like me the way you like that...girl...?" Pan then scoffed and shook her head. "Ahhhh! Never mind! I don't really like Trunks anyway! I'm the daughter of Videl! i can get anyone!" Pan then looked down at her feet. "Except..."

Pan then got up and left her room. "Mom! I'm going for a little walk!" She yelled, hoping Videl or Gohan would hear her."Fine, not my fault If they don't know where I am..." Pan walked out.

She went on her way to Trunks' house. Hoping that Sandra would be there so she could knock her brains out. "Hm.Maybe I should apologize. To that blonde, or to Trunks? I didn't really do anything but try to say how I feel."

At that moment, Trunks had appeared a few steps away from Pan. He had just finished walking from Sandra's area, to his own.

"HUH! Trunks! Is that YOU?" Pan yelled running towards him.

"I think so...yeah..." Trunks laughed.

Pan leaned in to give him a big hug, but she stopped. "Whats that smell on you?"

"Uh? Smell...?" Trunks asked.

"You smell like women's perfume. Like starwberry." Pan made a confused look.

Trunks sniffed his shoulders and his chest. "Agh. Um..." he could smell the berry sent. "You see...you know..I just came back from the store...and...some lady, you know...sprayed a sample on me? Heh heh..." Trunks studered.

"But they don't have perfume samples at the neighboorhood store. Only at malls. And you couldn't have gone to either of those places because they're all closed at this time." Pan said.

"Uuuuh..." Trunks tried to think of a lie. he couldn't bare to tell Pan what went on between him and Sandra.

"Oh! I got it! Fan girls!" Pan smiled.

"...Whaaa...?"

"Fan girls! I know you have them! Its always hard for them to resist you, right?" Pan's smile got bigger.

"Um...well..." Trunks frowned, then he looked at Pan's smile and made a weak smile. "Yeah. Fangirls. You got me!"

"Soo...where are you coming from?" Pan asked.

Trunks' eye twitched. "What?"

"Hah hah! Where are you coming from?" Pan laughed.

"Oh! Um! Well...buisness...you know?" Trunks smiled as he scratched the back of his head.

"Oh. I see. So, how's Sandra?" Pan frowned.

"Oooh...um...well she's--, Trunks looked at Pan's frown. _Agh! Man! I hate when she makes that look...!_ "Oh, that old bastard? Heh heh heh! She's...um...I haven't even seen her since! HAHAHAH! Yeah...havem't had a call from her since we were little. I'm glad too! Hah hah hah! (Of course you know he's lying). Just then Trunks' cell phone rang. "Dammnit. WHo the hell is calling me NOW?" Trunks looked at the number. _788-345-8765? Who the he-- Uh oh! It's Sandra. What am I going to do! I can't answer it infront of Pan and have her hate me for the rest of my life. But then I don't want to ignore Sandra and have HER hate me...Crap! I'll ignore it and just go home and call her back! Yeah..._

Trunks put his phone back in his coat pocket.

"Who was it?" Pan asked.

"Uhh...Capsule Corp workers. They just don't know how to leave me alone! They're so annoying...(Trunks mumbled) No matter how sexy they may be..."

"What was that?" Pan asked.

"No matter what-- anyways, lets...like...go home? I'll walk you to your house!"

"Yeah..." Pan suspicioulsy stared as they walked around the block, to her house.

--------------------------------------------------

The next day at Sandra's house...

"Mom! I'm off to work!" Sandra said smiling and standing infront of the door. She was wearing her usual uniform that she wears to Capsule Corp. Blue short skirt, with a tux-like blue coat as a top with a white shirt underneath.

Tiffany sighed. " I STILL don't see why you voluntered to go there. You don't even get paid! What kind of job is that? I mean, you have your own clothes line, and your and International model for women magaziens...what more could you want?" Tiffany stopped and looked in her daughters eyes and frowned. "...Its Trunks, Isn't it...?"

"N-no! Of course not! I go there because I never have anything to do in the mornings...so It would be fun to volunteer..." Sandra blushed.

"Riiight...you know, I'm beginning to think this crush you have on Trunks isn't going to work out in this family." Tiffany said as she got up from the couch. She took out her cellphone and began dialing numbers.

"EHH! CRUUSH! You MUST be crazy! Hah! I don't have a crush on him...! And I never will." Sandra's red cheeks turned to normal. She remembered the kiss Trunks gave her before he left. Her cheeks turned even more red and she frowned.. "He's...too much of a jerk anyways..."

"Ok." Tiffany inserted her cellphone into her pocket. "Well, I just called Bulma. Or left a message for her atleast. I told her to keep an eye on you when you go there for "voluntering". I don't want any funny stuff happening between you and Trunks...got it!"

"...You don't trust me enough to let me do things and go places on my own, do you?"

"AGH! Thats not it! Its just...um...I haven't given you "The Talk" yet. And I don't want you to get into a relationship till I do. And also...I DON'T want you getting pregnant at this age!" Tiffany stated.

"PREGNANT! What the hell, mom! Why would I? Have you ever seen or heard me in a bed, with a guy before?"

"Um..." Tiffany remembered last nights "fiasco" with Sandra and Trunks. "Um...no...not at all...but--

"Good! Then discussion over! I hate talking about these kinds of things! Grandpa already told me about it. And I wasn't hoping to hear it again! SO STOP TALKING ABOUT YOU KNOW WHAT!" Sandra yelled.

"Okay! But remember, don't EVER let a guy force you into--

"BLAH BLAH BLAH! I'm NOT listening! YADAYADDAYADDA!" Sandra quickly covered her ears.

Tiffany made a serious look at her daughter. "I mean it. Now that I think about it..."

Sandra put her hands down. "Think about...what...?"

"I-Its nothing! nothing! Go or you'll be late!" Tiffany opened the door and pushed Sandra out. "Have a nice day--bye!"

The door was closed.

Tiffany sat back down on her couch. _...Now that i think about it...leaving them in that room wasn't really the motherly thing to do. I only heard sounds...but...I don't really know what went on. I mean, she COULD have a baby at any time now! Oh god! I guess...I should tell Sandra to stop seeing Trunks for a while? Maybe? But what would I say? How would I say it? And...how do I explain to her why without telling her I was stalking her that whole day?_

Hope you liked this chapter! Looking back on my other chapters...I REALLY don't think i make good romance stories ! Oh well, as long as you all like them! R&R!


	6. I like you! I LIKE you! I LOOVE you!

**Who Do You Love More?**

**Chapter 6: I like you! I like you! I LOVE YOU!**

**N/A: Pfft! People have been sending me reviews saying "I don't like that Sandra girl." Well, If it wasn't for me making her up, I wouldn't be writing this story xD And it would have been Marron..and I hate Maron... Buut...i CAN see why you guys would hate her...I made her act alittle emo D Also..PLEASE STOP SENDING ME REVIEWS ABOUT HOW YOU DON'T AGREE WITH TRUNKS AND PAN! I needed an idea about a DBGT romance story...that didnt have to do with YAOI, so I picked this kind. Even though I despise TxP. But anyways, I don't own DBGT blah blah...**

**SPEACIAL NEWS!**

**-----**

**In my school, this story was a runner up in the Best Anime Fanfiction romance story! Yay me! Yay for SEX! 3**

**NEW CHARACTER: Eddie (Ed). He's perverted, not very smart, and loves to procrastonate! He is also an enemy of Trunks'. No, he's not an evil villan. He's just a dude that works at CC. Um, he also likes Sandra, and him and Trunks get into a few arguments about that...but, you'll learn more about him in the story.**

At Capsule Corporation head quarters

Trunks walked back and forth in his office, looking at the time. _Where is she? Where is she? She's late! _"Its already past 11...(AM)...she was supposed to be here at 10!" Trunks made an angry looked and cursed under his breath.

Just then, his office buzzer rang. Somone was at the door.

"Sandra?" Trunks ran to the door and opened it. "Oooh..."

A man, about Trunks' age walked in. He had brown short hair. (Like Uub's, but its a full head /) And was wearing blue baggy jeans and a red t-shirt that said "OwnZ0rZ" on it.

"Ugh, what are you doing here...?" Trunks asked with a discussted look on his face.

"Look, I'm not here to start an argument with ya, just...to ask you a question or two..." Edd said walking around Trunks' office.

Trunks sighed. "For the last time, I am NOT dating that stupid office clerk downstairs! Whatever she's saying, she's lying! She's single! You can have her!" Trunks said with an angry, yet tired expression on his face. He walked over to his desk and sat down.

'Ahhh...thats NOT what I was gonna ask...but, ahh...good to know, heh." Edd made a smirk. " The REAL question was...I heard that you were hiring a volunteer to work here. And that she's a female. Is that true...?"

"Why do you care...!" Trunks asked facing the idiot with a sly look on his face.

Edd put his right hand on his forehead, kneeling on Trunks' desk with the other. "Trunks, Trunks, Trunks...we're all friends here!" Edd said as he smiled and put his left hand on Trunks right shoulder.

There was a long pause

"...Eh...you're right..." Edd said as he took his hand off Trunks' shoulder. "But really! Is the new guy gonna be a girl?"

"Yes...yes it's going to be a girl..."

"Sweet! Is she hot?"

"..."

"Just between you and me! On a scale of 1-10, what is she?" Edd pushed.

Trunks turned his head away from Edd, and made a sly look. "Heh heh. You'll find out when she comes...!"

"WHAT! I can't wait that long! Unless...she's coming today?"

"Yea--wait a minute...why do you want to know!" Trunks yelled.

"Well, isn't it obvious? I broke up with my girlfriend, Valese! And I need another!" Edd danced.

"...Valese...? You don't mean...the Valese that lives a few miles from here! You dont mean the Valese that doesn't know anything!" Trunks asked dumbfounded. He stood up.

"...Uh...more specific, please..."

"Brown hair?"

"Yeah."

"Brown eyes"

"Yup."

"...Always wears a yellow dress...?"

"The same."

"...Oh my gosh...so...why did she break up with you...?"

"Hey! Noone breaks up with Edd! I break up with them! But, anyways...I broke up with here because she had another guy. Then she called me back recently, and told me that she broke up with that other guy. What was his name...uuh...Gohen...Gotten...Gon...Goen...wtf, I don't know. Anyways, I got to go...you know, get ready!"

"...For what...?"

"For the girl, you know!" Edd quickly ran out the office, closing the door behind him.

Trunks sighed again. "Well, Goten's gonna be calling me about this later..."

_Knock Knock_

There was another person at the door. Trunks sat up and buzzed them in. It was Sandra.

"Ah! Sorry I'm late, _sir_! I was having a conversation with my mom, and on the fly here...I stopped to get some food." Sandra nervously laughed.

Trunks turned around in his chair and faced the office window and crossed his legs and his arms."...I hate tardiness..."

"Ahahahah--" Sandra quickly stopped laughing and put on a serious face as she watched Trunks turn around.

"Okay..." Trunks got up from his seat and walked over to Sandra. He took her hand. "First job...meet everyone that works here!" Trunks pulled her to the elevator, pressed the number 1, and waited as the elevator slowly went down.

Sandra looked out the window of the elevator. She could see bussy people everywhere. "Wow. Looks like there's alot of stuff needed to be done..."

"Yeah. And that's where you come in, Mrs. Volunteer."

_Ding. The elevator came to a stop._

Trunks, again, dragged her out.

"Could you go alittle easy on the hand pulling? I'm half human too..." Sandra complained scratching the back of her head,

"S-sorry..." Trunks laughed.

Trunks took his friend to the middle of the floor, so she could be seen by everyone. "ATTENTION!"

"GAH!" Sandra freaked.

Everyone came to a pause. They all turned around and noticed the lavender haired boy next to the gold headed girl.

"This is my friend, and a new co-worker, Sandra Radrigez!" trunks announced.

Sandra stood there, embarassed.

Trunks looked down at her and smiled. "Go on, introduce yourself. Don't worry, they're all nice!"

Sandra picked her head up. "Um..." She looked around and smiled. "Hi."

There was another long pause.

Sandra put her now red face down and whispered to Trunks, "They hate me!"

Trunks looked down again. "How could they hate you when they don't even know you yet?"

One dog-looking man put his hand up and yelled "I've seen her in a magazien before!"

Sandra looked up again, and smiled. "Oh...that must have been that Teen Life magazine..."

Another man looked up and said, "She's pretty cute!"

Sandra blushed. "T-thank-thank you...?"

Another young looking man with red hair walked up to Sandra with a pen and pencil. "...What is your phone number"

Trunks' right eye twitched. He then grabbed the paper and pencil away from the guy and said, "YOU'RE FIRED!"

Sandra laughed.

It got quiet again.

As soon as that happened, Edd came out from the back of the crowd, and walked over to Sandra. "Its you...!"

"...I'm sorry..what?" Sandra said, confused.

"You're the girl I've been waiting for! S-a-n-d-r-a!" Edd said as he grabbed her over by the waste.

Sandra put on a nervouse smile. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you..."

Trunks cut in and punched Edd in the face. He then smiled, and turned to Sandra. "We have a name for that kind of crap here..."Edd".

"Ooooh...hi, Edd!" Sandra smiled and waved to the hurt man on the floor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Pan's house...

Pan was walking around her living room, by the door.

"I'm so board! I need something to do! Ugh! Maybe...I should visit Trunks...? Heh heh! Yeah! I should! I should go...and tell him how I really feel..." Pan opened the door and flew straight out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

At CC

Sandra got on the elevator, up to Trunks' office, panting. "Trunks! I'm done with my second job! Fileing papers."

"Great..." Trunks said writing his signature on a sheet of paper.

"Do you...need some help with that...?" Sandra asked as she walked over to Trunks.

"N-no...no..I'm fine..." Trunks responded as he rubbed his eyes and looked up, sleepily at Sandra. "Sandra..."

"Yeah?" She smiled sitting on his desk top.

"What would you say...If I said I had feelings for you...?

"I...really don't know..."

"Well...this might be wierd...but..I do..." Trunks said resting his chin on Sandra's leg.

"But...I thought you had feelings for Pan!" Sandra said moving her hand through Trunks' hair.

"Pan? No! Of course not! She's too young...!" Trunks lied getting his head up.

"Oh..."

Trunks stood up from his chair and climbed ontop of Sandra (like he had before /), and unbuttoned her coat. Then he lifted up her white tank-top, expossing her bra. Then he took his hand and rubbed it around her chest.

"Unh...Trunks...stop...!" Sandra said, again, trying to take Trunks' hands off her.

"Sandra, this time..I'm serious. I love you! I mean...you mean the world to me! I wan...need you to be my girlfriend..." Trunks said feeling on her hips.

"Girlfriend!" Sandr finally got up, and pulled her shirt down. "Trunks I don't..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Trunks had already locked lips with her. Then he slowly moved off.

Sandra licked her lips. "If you really feel that way about me...I guess...we can make it work..." She said buttoning her coat.

"Really? Are you serious! Alright!" Trunks smiled.

"Wow. You know, your the first boy brave enough to tell me he liked me."

"Really?" Trunks asked helping her up.

"Yeah. I guess some boys are just afraid of rejection..." Sandra laughed.

"Heh heh...y-yeah..." Trunks shivered.

"...Soo...What do we do NOW, boyfriend?" Sandra put on a big smile, then put on her confused look. "What...are you doing?"

Sandra syared at Trunks who was rotating his hands all around her hips (not touching, people).

"Er...um...I'm trying to find a place where I can hold you when we walk downstairs together. And I'm trying to find a place that won't offend you..." Trunks blushed.

Sandra sighed and smiled again. "C'mon!" She grabbed Trunks' hand and they slowly walked downstairs.

When they reached the last stop (elevator), Sandra rushed to the near by ladies bathroom.

"I have to-pee! Heh!" She said as she slammed the door behind her.

"Oooo...kaaay..." Trunks said glared.

_Ring_

"Oh great...what is it now?" Trunks asked himself as he walked over to the speaker phone.

_"President Trunks, you have a visitor waiting for you outside. President Trunks, there is a visitor waiting for you outside."_

"...A...visitor?" Trunks asked himself as he walked over to the front desk.

"Here she is, President Trunks, sir!" A female employee said as she escourted the blacked haired girl over to Trunks.

"NANI! PAN? What...are...YOU...doing here?" Trunks asked dumbfounded. He then grabbed Pan and took her over to the area where he came from.

"Trunks...there's something...I HAVE to tell you..." Pan said as she let go of Trunks' hand and twirled her foot on the floor.

"Er...what is is?" Trunks asked.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Bathroom...

_Flush_

"Mmm! I feel dandy now!" Sandra smiled as she went over to the sink. She stared at the mirror, smiled and winked. "Sandra, you queen! You can get any guy you want, can't you?"

Sandra turned the fosset off, wiped her hands and stepped out of the bathroom.

-------------------------------------

WIth trunks and Pan...

Pan sighed. "This is gonna be hard to say. So--" Pan paused and stared at Sandra stepping out from the restroom. "W-w-WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!"

"TRUNKS! What is REI DOING HERE!" Sandra asked as she walked towards him.

"...OOooooh great..." Trunks sighed as he turned to Sandra. "Uh. Well...she wanted to ask me something..."

"Not with Mrs. Bitch Fit over here!" Pan sneered.

"Hey!" Trunks yelled. He turned to Pan, his face red with anger. "What the HELL is your problem! Why are you always acting like this! Everytime she's around, you act like an ASS!"

"What...? I-I'm sorry. But...but... IT'S NOT FAIR! WHY DO YOU LIKE HER SO MUCH! WHY CAN'T YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT ME! Is it because I'm younger? I thought age was nothing but a number!" Pan yelled.

"...What the hell are you talking about?" Trunks asked blushing at the same time.

"She likes you..." Sandra said making a rather snobby look at pan.

"She WHAT!"Trunks yelled.

"I hate to say it, Trunks...but she's right. I've had a crush on you ever since we found the Dragonballs together! And when we were at the park, I was hoping to tell this to you...but then SHE came in and started 'turning you on'!"

"Ehhh...Pan...I--" Trunks started.

"No need to say anything, Trunks. I know what kind of girls you like. Snobby,rich-bitch, skinny,high-society folks!" Pan started.

Sandra gasped, then smiled. "You think I'm skinny?"

"Pan, no! I couldn't care less what a girl's backgrounds are, OR how much money they make! And you know what...I couldn't care less about their age too!" Trunks said.

"Really! Then what makes Sandra so special?" Pan asked.

"Well...uuh...she's pretty?" Trunks said nervously.

"I'm PRETTY? That's ALL?" Sandra yelled.

"No...I mean--and...um...--" Trunks mumbled.

"You know what, Trunks? I know you don't like me...so...I'm gonna leave" Pan said getting ready to walk.

"Wait! You got it all wrong pan!" Trunks said.

"I do?" Pan asked.

"She does!" Sandra asked.

"Yeah. Sorry, Sandra...but...as you've said before, I...DO like Pan." Trunks admitted.

"UGH! I NEW it!" Sandra yelled.

"Actually, over the years I've grown to even LOVE her. But...I love you too, Sandra."

"...I don't understand. You punched people, just because they liked me. You even tried to have sex with me. And for what? Just so you can tell me you love someone else?" Sandra asked, confused, but angry.

"N-no! Sandra! I still love you! That's why I asked you out! Ooops..." Trunks quickly turned to Pan.

"You...ASKED her OUT!" Pan asked. "AND you tried to...you-know-what with her! No wonder you smelled of perfume that one day!"

"Yeah... Sorry for not telling you the truth, Pan. But I REALLY wanted me an her relationship to work out okay." Trunks said innocently.

"Yeah? Well you can say goodbye to me and you...because it's not gonna work out the way you planned." Sandra said, slowly shaking her head and walking away.

"Sandra! Oh, damn!" Trunks said as he rubbed his right eye.

"Trunks. You say you love us BOTH. But there's only one way to settle this...Who do you love _more_?" Pan asked, exahsted.

What a long chapter! Well..hope you all enjoyed this one! HOPEFULLY.


	7. Dancing Her Dance

**Who Do You Love More**

**Chapter 7: I'm Dancing Her Dance**

-----------------Capsule Corp-----------------

"Pan, look..." Trunks started with a drop of sweat coming down his cheek.

He was scared. His whole body was shaking. He was sweating everywhere. _What do I say?_ He thought to himself. _I wish there was an easy way out of this! _

Just then, Edd walked in with a sly look on his face.

_BINGO! _There was his ticket out of this mess...for now.

"Edd? What could you possibly want?" Trunks happily asked.

Edd walked over to Trunks leaning on his shoulder. He look at Pan for a few moments wondering what the heck she was doing here then turned a smile to Trunks. "Whats up?"

"Hey! Edd! How about we take this to my office? Hm?" Trunks said quickly louring him to the elevator. He then turned back. "I'll catch up with you later, Pan."

They finally reached the elevator. Trunks leaned back aside the window, exauhsted. He looked outside. It was raining. He was wondering what Edd wanted, but he had a good guess. Probably something about getting a girls number. Man, If Bulma didn't higher Edd, he would have fired him a long time ago.

They reached the office and buzzed themselves in through Trunks' Capsulcorp ID. Trunks reached his desk chair and look at his desk, or what was left of it. His desk was filled with papers that he had forgo to fill out this morning.

"What do you need, Edd?" Trunks asked with a disgusted look on his face.

"Now Trunks. You know we're best budies, right?" Edd asked sympitheticaly.

"No." Trunks said with now emotion. He rubbed his nose, waiting for Edd to countinue his lies.

"Okay, well...can you help a brother out?"

"I would but I don't have a brother." Trunks laughed at his smart remark. He didn't really think he should be laughing at all. Not after what went down.

"Hah. Hah. Hah. Funny." Edd shot out sarcasticly. "Listen, I need to know if you have Sandra's phone number. I want to call her and tell her how I feel."

"What! I'm not giving you her phone number. Ask her yourself tomorrow." Trunks said snorting at the thought.

"Man. What is your deal? I just want a girlfriend and when I mention this chick, you always flip out on me like it's a crime or something. Great Kami! It's almost as if you have feelings for her or something."

"Shut up. You don't know how I feel about anyone! You're the one having mixed up feelings about every girl you date!" Trunks added, with anger.

"Yo, man. I wasn't trying to make you angry or nothing! What's ticking you off anyway?" Edd asked trying to sound concrened.

"Nothing. Let's just go back downstairs." Trunks said.

"All right then..."

---------------------Downstairs-----------------

"Edd. Go back to your station! You should be fileing papers." Trunks said getting his "boss" mode back.

"Sir! Yes Sir!" Edd said hopping back to his office.

"Now to finish what I started with Pan..."

Trunks walked to the area where he last saw Pan. But to his suprise, the black haired girl wasn't there. Well, Trunks wasn't really suprised. After the way he ignored her, he had to have known she was going to leave. Maybe that was his plan.

----In the streets of West City----

Sandra walked past several houses, trying to whipe her memory of Trunks away. But the more she tried, the more she fell in love with him and started to break down.

"Why did I ever think we could be together?" Sandra asked herself whiping away her tears.

Sandra took out her cell phone and dialed a number. "Maybe I should call Goten. He'll cheer me up."

_Dial Tone_

"Yeah. This is Goten. Who is speaking?"

"Hey Goten. This...this...is...this is Sand-dra." Sandra said, gasping for air with every word.

"What's up, babe?" Goten asked smiling.

Babe had been the nickname Goten had chose for her when she was little.

"No-nothing much, d-d-dude..." Sandra started sniffling.

"Whoa. What;s wrong? You don't sound like you're doing too good."

"Goten...could I come to your house and talk about it?" Sandra started to break down again. This time, pools of tears ran from her eyes.

"Yeah...yeah! Of course!" Goten replied in a worried voice. "Man, what could be wrong with here? Did somebody die?" Goten wondered as he snagged a bag of patatoe chips from under his bed and snacked on them.

-------------------------------------------------------

"I'ts just plain and simple to see! Trunks likes Sandra more than me! I mean, who could blame him? She's older, more feminin, and I'm a small tomboy who's flat chested. Urgh! It's not fair! I hate being _little_!" Pan exclaimed. She seemed to be beating herself up for everthing she thinks is wrong about herself.

Pan landed at her house. With heavey tears flowing down her cheeks, she headed for the inside.

-----In Goten's house----

_Ding Dong_

"I'll get it!" Goten yelled running downstairs to answer the door. "Hey, Sandy. Whoa! You're _soaked_."

"I know." Sandra was whiping her face and pushing her hair back into a ponytail.

Goten grabbed her arm and walked her upstairs.

---In Gotens Room---

"Sorry for the mess. If I knew you were coming a little earlier, I would have cleaned it." Goten laughed.

He escorted Sandra to his bed. "Feel free to lay down if you want."

"My mom was right. I wasn't ready to have a relationship. I wasn't ready for _anything_! I may think I am, nut I'm just not." Sandra said.

"Could you rewind? I missed the part when you told me what happened." Goten said scratching behind his ear.

Sandra sat up and scooted over near Goten. Goten's cheeks turned red. She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered "Thankyou for being my friend".

The cool smoothe sound of Sandra's whisper made Goten shiver. It was in a good way though. He kind of like the feeling, though he didn't know why he was having it. Sandra then got up and sat open legged face-to face on Gotens lap.

"Hey...erm...what happened to you exactly?" Goten asked trying to ignore Sandras soaked tight shirt.

"It's nothing. I'm happy now. There's nothing to worry about." Sandra said.

Gotens eyes shut and slowy opened. It was that whisper. What was it about that whisper that made Goten want to do the un thinkable? Goten felt Sandra's hands slowly going up his back. And he felt her lips going toward his cheeks. He knew he should stop her, because, well, doing this kind of stuff to your best friend was considered mutany in his book. But he didn't. The feeling felt...good.

Soon their lips finally touched eachothers. Sandra pushed Goten on the bed, moaning with every kiss.

_Why did Sandra suddenly dump one boy and got after his bestfriend? What was she thinking?_

Read and Review and you'll find out on the next chapter.


	8. Mistake

**Who Do You Love More?**

**Chapter 8: Mistake**

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I've been way busy! Hope you like this chapter. I think I've improved my writing!**

**LEMON ALERT**

Sandra took off her shirt, exposing her bra. Goten knew things were getting way too weird.

"W-w-wh-what are you doing?" Goten asked, closing his eyes.

"My shirt is too wet." Sandra slightly giggled.

Goten pushed Sandra off his lap and stood up. He took his bed sheet and covered Sandra with it. "What the hell is up with you? I thought we were friends! What's all this?"

Sandra started breathing hard. "I'm sorry, Goten. I'm trying to take my mind off something!"

Goten scratched his head. "Then go read a book or something! Hell!"

Sandra started crying again. "Stop yelling!"

Goten stared at her. He was confused. _Why is she crying? She still won't tell me!_

Sandra cleared her eyes. "Goten..."

"Yes?"

"How come guys don't like me? I mean, am I that much of a...brat?" Sandra asked, cuddling her best friend.

"What? Who doesn't like you? I thought _everyone_ liked you!" Goten laughed.

Sandra rubbed between her legs. Goten was looking. "I guess not." She rubbed harder and faster. Goten wondered why she was doing that. He guessed that it gave her that relaxed feeling?

"Erm. All I can say is that you're _REALLY_ ho–pretty. And the guy that thinks differently doesn't deserve you, you know? I mean, love is being at the right place with the right person." Goten explained.

"You're right. It is, isn't it? I mean, I wouldn't know. I've never..really fallen in love before." Sandra sighed.

"Now that you mention it, I've never seen you with any other guys but Trunks and I. You've never really dated either, huh?" Goten asked.

Sandra rocked on the bed back and forth. "No. No I haven't." She laid down on his bed and stretched her legs out, relaxed.

_Whoa. I can see her thong._ Goten brushed the image out of his mind and continued asking questions. "So..."

Sandra nodded her head. "Thanks Goten. I actually feel a lot better since you told me that. You and I should hang out more often. You know, you're really good at giving romance advice." Sandra winked.

"Um, thanks. I guess that's a compliment..." Goten replied.

Sandra rested her head on Goten's cold pillow. "Could I sleep here for the night? Its still raining out, and I think I might catch a cold if I go out there again..."

"Fine, but where are you gonna sleep?" Goten looked around.

Sandra patted the side of the bed. "Here, of course!"

Goten looked confused. "B-But that's where I'm sleeping. I always sleep there."

"Sleep with me then."

". . ."

"I don't bite or anything!" Sandra said, slowly falling a sleep.

Goten lied down next to her turning the other way so that they wouldn't look eye-to-eye.

—Morning—

Sandra woke up and stretched. Knowing that the bed sheet used to cover her chest had slid off the bed, she quickly used her pillow as a replacement. Goten was still sleeping. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Thanks" Smiled, got up, walked over to Goten's drawer, pulled out a random shirt, put it on, then flew out the window.

She flew to her house, and climed into her bed room window. She took her cell phone out and looked to see if she had any messages. 5. All from the same person. Trunks.

12:30 pm

"Hey, Sandra, If you get this message, please call me back! I have something I need to tell you!"

1:30 am

Please, please call me back! I really need to tell you something.

1:33 am

Alright, i know you're there! Why are you ignoring me? Can you just call me back so I can say what i want to when you're actually listening? Okay, bye.

1:40 am

I feel like such an idiot. I guess this was the only way to solve my problem, huh? Well, cya.

1:50 am

So yeah, I tried to get over what happened. I had a few martini's and I feel really dizy. I'm not even sure what I'm saying right now. Shit–bye.

Sandra turned her phone off and sat on her bed. She made a long pause, thinking about how Trunks was doing. She walked over to her drawer found a shirt, and put it on. She flew out her window to got to Capsule Corp. When she finally arrived she looked through Trunks' bed room window to see if he was there. He was. He was sleeping. She knocked on the window a couple of times. He finally woke up. He stared at the figure which was Sandra outside. He walked over to the window, rubbing his puffy eyes. He opened the window having Sandra fly in.

Closed his eyes then opened them. He was trying to see better. "I asked you to call, not visit me while I'm sleeping." He said walking over to sit on his bed.

Sandra sat beside him. "You're lucky you even see me at all! After what you said to me yesterday. I had to go to Goten's house so he'd cheer me up..."

Trunks' eyes widened. "Cheer you up?" He moved away. "Oh yeah, I know _exactly _what that means. Congratulations, princess."

Sandra slapped Trunks in the face with a pillow. "You're so gross!"

There was a long pause.

Sandra looked at him, then looked away. "So...what was it you wanted to tell me over the phone?"

Trunks fidgeted with this fingers. "Well, I'm sorry. That's all, really. I mean, i know I apologize a lot and do the same thing over, but this time...I realize where I screwed up."

Sandra cocked an eyebrow. "Where did you screw up then?"

Trunks made a long sigh. "I...ugh. Man. For starters, I tried to date 2 girls at the same time. That's a big no no. And then– ,"

"Why didn't you just choose me?" Sandra asked twirling the tips of her hair. "Because you didn't want to break R–...Pan's hearts? Why would that matter? Love hurts. I know..."

Trunks sighed. "Look, Sandra, theres– ."

Sandra started to tear again. "I mean, I've known you the longest! I've had a crush on you since I was 6! We did everything together..."

Trunks hugged Sandra. "Please don't cry. I don't want to see you cry again."

Sandra shook her head. "You should have thought about that before you played with my emotions."

Trunks let go of her. "I never played with your emotions! Honestly! Not yours...not Pans! I can't believe you would say that."

"Then do you like...love me?"

"Its hard to say. I'm not really sure what love is..." Trunks answered, shaking.

Sandra slid her hand under Trunks' chin. She whispered, "Love is being with the right person at the right time."

Trunks eyes started to get weak. Her whisper. That damned whisper! He wanted to do something to her. And he wanted to do it now.

He shoved her flat on the bed and gently kissed her neck.

"Trunks!_ No_!" She yelled

Trunks wasn't listening. He grabbed her shirt and quickly pulled it off.

"No! You need to learn to control yourself!" Sandra said struggling to get Trunks off her stomach almost about to cry.

"No. I can't! I need you now! How can I love you if I can't actually_ LOVE_ you?!" Trunks said unzipping his pants and pulling up her skirt. He pull _it_ out. He was ready even if she wasn't. He slid it in quickly. He went in deeper with each push.

_Uh! Uh! Uuuh! Erm! No! Stop! Please! MmN!_

He went faster and faster. He felt it coming.

Sandra cried, gasping with every breath. "_Please! No! Stop! Take it out_!" Sandra paused. "Please...! I don't want to make...the same mistake again!"

Trunks stopped just in time. "What?"

Sandra closed her legs.

Trunks zipped his pants back up. What was she talking about? _Same mistake again? Again?_

END of CHAPTER

YAY

Cliff hanger

Review and I'll write more. Pan's in the next one!


End file.
